As the method for producing a semi-solidified metal, there is known a method of pouring a metal material which has been heated to a liquid into a vessel which has been cooled in advance and thereby cool the metal material and make the metal material a semi-solidified state (Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In the arts of Patent Literature 1 and 2, a relatively small hole is formed at the center of the bottom in the vessel. The liquid-state metal material is poured into the vessel in a state where that hole is closed. Further, when the metal material in the vessel becomes the semi-solidified state, the hole is opened and a portion of the liquid phase part contained in the semi-solidified metal is discharged through the hole. Patent Literature 1 and 2 consider that the solid phase rate can be raised without changing the temperature by such discharge of a portion of the liquid phase part.